


New Life, New Home

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Heaven's Most Trusted [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gadreel has been 'adopted', Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and they treat him like it, by the archangels, he's basically their fledgling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Gadreel's life couldn't be better, he's never really had a fold before, but being a part of this one makes him feel at home. More then he has in a long time.





	1. Lesson

He screamed in aggravation, thrusting his blade into the ground under him, he had once been one of the best warriors to ever walk through Eden before being taken to the prisons and submitted to tortures unimaginable.

Now he was lucky if he could hold the blade up long enough to attempt to swing it at his sparring opponent.

Gadreel swiped at the sweat pouring from his temple in frustration.

"Forget it! I will never be to the standard I am expected to be!"

Behind him, another sighed, and a sword was set aside next to him against the bench. Guarders were discarded and leathers removed. They knelt slightly, taking his hands in grasp, tugging them lightly for attention to be granted.

"What is expected of you is to get  _better_ , to  _heal_ , nothing more little brother."

Gadreel looked up finally to meet Michael's gaze. The Archangel smiled at him gently.

"You will get better at fighting, but with time, you have been through much. Don't be so hard on yourself."

The younger brother nodded in agreement, sighing through his nose heavier then before, he knew what his brother said was truth. Michael was the best there ever was when it came to War and Battle. He'd taught him everything he knew the first time and he had agreed to do it again.

After a long argument about the matter between all four Archangels concerning the matter, that is.

"Now come," He pulled the younger angel up from his seat and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "We are done for the day, our brothers have been asking about you all this time, shall we relieve their suffering?"

Gadreel leaned into his side, reaching up to intertwine his fingers with the hand hanging from his shoulder.

"They always worry."

Michael pressed his lips to the side of his head.

"Because we care for you."


	2. Uncle

"Say it!"

Lucifer grinned brightly, scribbling his fingers over the others giggle filled tummy, his poor victim squirmed and shrieked happily under him. Gadreel pushed weakly at his older brother, and when that didn't work in his favor, he pushed at his brother hands.

The elder was quicker than him though and was able to evade to attempts.

"I'm not going to stop until you say it!"

"Aaaahhahahaa  _no_  no! Pleheheheheease!"

Others shook their heads at the two as they passed in the garden, it was... Humorous... to see the sight of a mighty Archangel kneeling over the shrill squeaking body rolling on the soft grass under them.

Gadreel yelled, kicking out with his leg when a hand reach back for his foot.

"How about those little toesies! Those'll make you crack!"

"Nahahahaha! Heeheheeahahaha! Not that! Not that!"

"Say it then!"

Gadreel threw his head back, kicking wildly to free his toes from his older brothers evil torture.

"Nehehehever!"

"Maybe some kisses to this poor abused belly would do you some good!"

"Noohahahahahha! Not that! Nohoahohaot Kihihi! Not the kisses!"

"Oooh the kisses! One for every minute you refuse to say it!"

He was going to die. Death by laughter, of all the ways to go, that was going to be how he went. Gadreel's pride would not allow him to cry the word he desired to hear.

Three kisses down.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"


	3. Discipline

"You killed a Prophet?"

Raphael stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest, face set into a firm scolding frown, and he was in the position to punish.

His younger brother looked away. There was not need to bother in arguing the fact of what he had done, it had happened and he was solely responsible for it, and there was no way of changing it.

Gadreel had killed a prophet.

He should have known that his older brother would find out and he knew he wouldn't be pleased. Raphael guarded the Prophets, and he'd killed one.

"Gadreel."

The Archangel encouraged him to confirm, "Yes, I did brother."

Raphael nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"And you know you must be punished for such an action."

He swallowed, gulping near silently, "Your... Your going to hit me?"

That softened the angered archangel considerably and he crossed to kneel before him.

"No Gaddy, no, never hit. Never."

He pressed a kiss to each palm.

"No. Never hit. But you must be punished for your deed. You will be punished as any fledgling would, and have you ever seen us  _hit_  a fledgling?"

Raphael waited until he got a head shake before continuing. He explained exactly what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. Gadreel nodded along in understanding. He didn't like it, but he understood why he deserved it.

"Come now little brother, the sooner we start, the sooner it's over."

Raphael pulled the younger angel up from his seat and lead him over to his desk. Pulling the chair out he pulled it further away from the desk and sat, pulling Gadreel over his lap. Lifting the back of his robes up slightly he pulled his hand back.

"Ready? I want you to count Gadreel, fifteen."

He nodded nervously, gulping near silently.

"Yes Sir."

The hand came down hard, the sting was felt despite the warning, and it hurt. Gadreel whined lowly at the feeling.

"Number?"

"One."

He jumped at the second.

"Two."

And the third, and forth, and the few after that. By the time they reached ten tears were streaming down his face, from the mixture of sting and humiliation from the spanking itself. He was just thankful that they had not done this at the center.

At least he had some sort of privacy here.

"Ten!"

Gadreel yelled out when a hand was brought down on his bright red bottom. It hurt, and he gripped tightly at his older brothers knee. Raphael remained firm though, being an Archangel made him used to punishing fledglings in dire need of such comeuppance.

"Why are you being punished Gadreel?"

"Eleven! Because..." He took a deep breath, "I killed a Prophet!"

"And?"

"Twelve! Brother  _please_!"

" _And_?"

"Thirteen! And I aided Metatron in banishing those in Heaven!"

There was a hum from above his head, and the last two were brought down quickly upon his sit spots, his sobs did not indicate that he was aware that the punishment was over. Gadreel was sagging over Raphael's knees sobbing his little angel heart out.

Raphael rubbed at his lower back gently, pulling his robes back over his bright red bottom, and helped him in standing back up. Gadreel sniffled wiping at his bloodshot eyes quickly. His older brother hummed again, reaching for his hands before he could rub at those red eyes once more and pulled them away. Tugging lightly the Archangel pulled his chastised brother down into his lap.

He pressed a kiss to his warm forehead.

"There there, the slate is clean once more brother mine, hush now."

Gadreel hiccuped lightly, "I'm sorry."

"I know, ssshhh ssshhh, you've been forgiven little wing."

"Is...Is Michael still angered?"

Raphael sapped the fear up in the others grace, tucking him down under his chin, and scratched at his back comfortingly.

"He was not happy with you, no, but you know he cannot stay mad at you for long."

He leaned down, his chin brushing his younger brothers temple lightly.

"We love you Gaddy."

The younger yawned, "Love you too."

His older brother smiled, he could feel it.

"Close your eyes precious one, close your eyes and rest, you're completely spent."

"Stay?"

"I don't see myself letting you go for some time yet little one."

Gadreel felt his eyes sliding shut slowly, and he nuzzled into his brothers chest sleepily, he was completely spent.

"There you are, that's a good angel."

He was warm, safe, sleepy, and he was home.

"You are so loved, little dragonfly."

And he was loved.


	4. Asphyxiation

It had been a long tedious search for the beloved charge of the Archangels, who had disappeared one day while on a mission down in the catacombs of the Earth. They had been enraged that someone would dare take him out from under their noses and all of Heaven felt their rage.

Times had been peaceful since all four Archangels had returned to the Fold.

But their anger was still as palpable as ever, and even more  _dangerous_.

Never before had then had a common interest that kept them together, Gadreel had become their little one, though he was not as little as one would assume by the way they talked about him he was their _little one._

Search parties had been dispatched immediately and as of the day they had always returned downtrodden and empty handed. They too missed the Archangels charge, Gadreel had softened them, made them back into who they had once been.

It was unimaginable as to what life would turn into if he was not found.

It was something no one wanted to live through to find out either.

Days turned to weeks and then on what seemed to be an impossible occurrence, news spread quickly.

Gabriel's head flew upwards so quickly the ones around him worried for a moment that he might have given himself whiplash.

_'Arc Gabriel, we have found him! I repeat! We have located him at long last!'_

He jumped from his seat at the council table, not seeing the concerned looks passed his way by his older brothers.

**_"You have him?"_ **

_'Yes Sir, he is in our custody.'_

_**"How is he? Is he alright? Where are you?"** _

There was a moment of silence after that, and he was half tempted to dive into the others mind to see for himself, but he held back. If Zavekiel was flying it would do more harm than good.

So he had to wait.

_'Sir, I think it best if you and Arc Raphael were awaiting us at the Hospital.'_

That was not something any of the four wanted to hear, and it only provided them with more questions then not, but Raphael was at his side in a mere look and steadying him as they took to the air. It did not take a genius to figure out that Raphael had hijacked his mental link and was conversing with Zavekiel on the condition of their little charge.

They placed the grand entrance to the Hospital waiting for the dispatched searchers to return with their precious charge, well, Gabriel was.

Raphael stood completely still, back straight and arms crossed easily over his chest, resolute as ever.

Gabriel turned on him quickly.

"How can you stand there so calm like that!"

His older brother raised an eyebrow, "Do not think that you are too old for me to put you to sleep little brother, do not talk to me with that tone."

The younger archangel blushed a deep crimson at the scolding, turning away from him and any prying eyes.

"They've arrived."

He followed his older brothers outstretched finger and squinted to see the wavering figures of his little brothers. Zaveriel landed wobbily, under the weight of the larger angel he carried.

Gadreel was dripping something all over the marble entrance, and upon further inspection, both Archangels were surprised to find out it was water. Ice cold water.

Raphael fell into medic mode immediately, motioning for them to enter, calling out instructions for the nurses around him to gather supplies.

Zavekiel smiled gratefully when Gabriel lifted the heavy cargo from over his shoulder, carrying him in instead of forcing the younger to do so himself.

They both turned at the Healer's call.

"And make sure that little sneak Zaves doesn't sneak off as well, I am sure that Gadreel is freezing, I want that little thing under a blanket immediately."

Gabriel grinned at his younger brother over Gadreel's shoulder, "Come along little guy, you know what Raph will do if he's forced to chase you down later."

Everyone knew what the Healer would do should that have to happen, and Zaveriel followed dutifully wanting to avoid the Healer's wrathful tickles and coddling.

They made it to the large room of the Hospital, surrounded by beds and others in the care of Raphael and his healers, the Head pointed at a bed and gave Zaveriel a look as if to order him to strip down and climb under those covers. He did as he was silently told.

"Gabriel set him here."

Setting Gadreel down, they were both shocked into stillness to see his blue gaze staring up at them. Raphael took merely a moment to recover. He was quick and practical, well versed in his work.

"Gabriel can you retrieve the bottle with the red cap for me?"

Gabriel nodded, rubbing a hand against his favorite little charges cheek, before turning and moving to get what he was told. Gadreel eyed the jug as he came back and shook his head. He hated that stuff. Raphael tutted under his breath, using a stethoscope to listen to his chest and stomach.

"There is too much water inside you Gadreel, it needs to come out, were you...?..."

Gabriel spared the bottle a look of similar disgust and his head shot up.

"Water? Was someone  _drowning_  you?"

His grace sparked dangerously disturbing the others around him, Gabriel looked around deer in headlights expression and looked guilty at disturbing the others. Zaveriel giggled under his breath at the startled archangel.

Gabriel shot him a sideways look in playful warning.

"I believe that to be the case Gabriel, Zaveriel, do you know if your Legion members caught whoever it was that did such a deed to our youngest fold member?"

The questioned angel nodded silently as he cuddled down into his bed, it was unseen, but they were all sure that Raphael had wrapped him in his soothing grace.

"No."

Even in this precarious condition Gadreel was as stubborn as ever. Even though he'd been stripped down to his undergarments and tucked into as many blankets as Raphael pleased, he was still being pigheaded about taking the medicine he knew he detested with a passion.

Gabriel scratched a finger behind his little ones ear, Gadreel opened his mouth to tell him to quit, and Raphael poured the foul substance in. The look they received for their efforts was one of immense betrayal, and Gabriel clapped a hand over his mouth when he looked as if he was on the verge of spitting it out.

"No no little guy, not a bright idea."

Gadreel's eyes crossed to peer up at him and he made a noise under his hands.

"Gabriel force him to swallow."

"How?"

"Stroke his throat to force his reflex."

Gabriel moved one of his hands to do as instructed and rubbed his fingers down his brothers throat softly, Gadreel swallowed against his will. Raphael moved immediately to gather up a bucket for the inevitable vomit fest that was about to take place.

He whined when the medicine took hold and he knew what was going to happen.

Gabriel smiled sadly at him, scratching lightly at his temple in comfort.

"It's okay little buddy, let it all out and then I'm gonna cuddle you like there's no tomorrow."

Gadreel coughed and hunched over the side of the bed, Raphael returned at the right moment and a bucket was slid under him at the right moment. He puked up mouthful after mouthful of water.

Tears came to his eyes as his throat began to burn, and all the while his two older brothers sat by his side, whispering words of comfort to him and rubbing his shoulders and back as he regurgitated his stomach contents into the bucket below him.

There was a lot of water.

Almost an entire bucket full.

He stopped, coughing harshly, and whining softly about not wanting to do it anymore.

"Come now, everything has to come up little one."

It takes a good long while but he finally stops completely, and his head falls limply into Gabriel's lap.

The Messenger smiled softly down at him, whispering soft words of comfort.

He was exhausted after such an ordeal.

"Sleep it off little guy, you need it."

Raphael leaves them for a moment to check up on the peacefully sleeping Zaveriel.

"I was scared."

Gabriel smiles down at him again, brushing his bangs back lightly, and leans down to kiss his temple.

"We were too."

Gadreel hums sleepily.

"But your back now, and back to where you'll stay."


	5. Replacement

It had come as a shock to him, when Michael had agreed to take on another apprentice, another student, the last being Gadreel himself and they all remembered how that one had ended. In fact it was still a sore spot that they avoided as much as they could.

Secretly Gadreel had hoped beyond hope that it was going to be him.

He'd been training as hard as he could even with the clear limitations in his movements now, he could still out maneuver the best of them. Upon Michael's declaration that he was looking for a new protege to the host, every angel who wanted to be known had shown up to strut their stuff. They all arrived with the utmost respect for the four Archangels and their charge, bowing and boot-licking with the best of them.

Now, though he was present, Gadreel didn't get a say in who it would be that Michael would pick, that was completely up to the archangel himself. Though he did rely on the opinions of his fellow Archangels, it was ultimately his decision.

Michael was anything if not observant; he followed from form to move, throw to pull, swipe to jab to block, his eyes tracking every movement no matter how insignificant.

And he sat in the back, behind them, in a smaller but equally as comfortable chair, chin resting in hand as he grew increasingly irritated that he was prohibited from trying his skill in these tasks. None of the hopeful contestants were good enough in his opinion and he was annoyed that the elder continued to keep him from trying his own hand and allow these hopeful but mistaken wannabes become more then they were.

Gadreel held his tongue though, part out of guilt for thinking such things about the few who had become his friends, and another part out of being smart enough to keep such things to himself.

But then Michael had declared that his decision had been made and all the hopeful, expressive or not, sat on baited breath to hear his word.

Even Father was silent for such a declaration.

It was not everyday that Heaven's Viceroy found someone he wanted to train personally, after all.

"Agad."

A small, wry, thin little angel with a shock of rebelic blue hair paled as his name was called. The flock mates all cheered at the accomplishment and pushed him towards the elevated platform that the thrones sat on. Gadreel sat up straight, the shock just as evident on his face as it was on everyone else.

And his fists clenched as the shy angel stepped up on shaky legs to take Michael's offered hand.

He was much too small, the archangel should not have to bend over so low to grasp his arm like that, and much to thing and wry. He was just above a cupid!

The cheers and applause were interrupted when the Charge stood from his seat at Gabriel's right, his face completely blank, and shouldered through the Viceroy and his knew protege.

"Gadreel."

Lucifer sat up in his throne, eyebrows having met, and eyes taking on a tint of warning. But the younger ignored him, stepping down to the ground below, and the crowd parted as he walked through.

Murmurs were cast among them as they watched him walk off, becoming smaller and smaller with every passing moment.

Gabriel and Raphael exchanged quick looks, this was so unlike their passive kindhearted fold mate.

Michael watched him go with slightly heated eyes, not liking the sudden flare in defiance and this token of appalling attitude, but his smile returned a moment later not wanting to ruin this aspiring warriors moment.

"We shall feast!"

He knew that his leaving wouldn't be the end of it, not in the slightest, but he had sort of hoped that it would take longer for one of them to come for him.

"Okay kiddo, what was that?"

"What was  _what_."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the sass, "Okay, for starters, you can drop that attitude right here right now, and second, that little show you put on? You wanna explain that?"

He stood, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway. Ceremonial robes had been exchanged for leisure wear and his sandals left somewhere in the middle of the floor where one of the elders would undoubtedly trip over them.

Gadreel stared at him, and Gabriel gave him that sort of stern glare that told him to  _'try it'_ and he gave a soft huff and turned away from him sourly.

"Shouldn't you be with the new  _Protege_? I heard there was going to be a feast, isn't an all the archangel's presence  _required_."

That settled into the Messengers mind, his eyes narrowing slightly as he thought it through carefully and thoroughly.

"Your  _jealous_. Not just that though, no, you're throwing a  _temper tantrum._ "

Gadreel sent a heated glare in the elders direction before turning his back back around to face him.

"Go away."

"Fine. I will, and you, you can stay here, in your room, like the fledgling you seem to think you are, and you can sit here all night and think about that attitude of yours. Perhaps a night without a meal will help you figure out how to curb it."

The door shut behind him and Gadreel screamed, louder then he has in a long time, and stood rapidly, throwing the frame from his bed side table at the door. It didn't open again, and he didn't get a reprimand for it either.

Breathing harshly he fell back onto his soft bed, fists clenched at his sides, and tried to think through the cloud of jealous rage where he was able to have been replaced.

And so easily.

He lay curled in his blankets, the sun having long since set, stomach grumbling softly from hunger, when the door opened softly, a gentle tint flowing over him from the light in the hall. Someone padded across the floor softly and his bed dipped as they sat down.

A warm hand wrapped around his shoulder and gave it a soft light shaking.

"Gaddy, I know your not sleeping," and of course it had to be the one person he  _didn't_  want to see, "I  _thought_ you might be a bit hungry so I brought you some food from the feast."

That had him sitting up and turning around, Michael was smiling that soft little knowing smile at him as he swiped the plate and wrapped it up protectively balanced in his lap.

"So, you want to talk about anything? Anything you want to get off that chest?"

Gadreel grumbled, turning away slightly with his plate of warm food, a hand snaked out and wrapped around the edge of the plate.

"I had thought we could talk like the responsible angels we are, civil and such, however, if you wish to act like a fledgling I would be more the happy to treat you as one as well. Fledglings who misbehave do not get supper before bed."

" _Why?"_

"Why, what? Why don't they get supper before bed? Its a te-"

" _No!_ Why did you so readily replace me?"

That threw Michael for a loop, though Gabriel had mentioned to him that Gadreel had exhibited such fears he had not thought that they were true, surely Gadreel must know how special he was to him by now.

In the beat of silence that followed it only stood to solidify his fear more.

"You don't truly believe that, do you?"

Gadreel huffed again and scooped a fork full of potatoes onto his fork.

"Is this why you have been pushing yourself so hard? You think you are going to be replaced?"

The silence to such a question was the only affirmation he needed to know the truth to the issue at hand, and it couldn't be more untrue.

"Where ever did you get this idea stuck in your head?"

"Why else would you be looking for a new student! I am useless to you, I can barely lift a sword high enough for any sort of maneuver other then that of a defensive strike. I can't do anything! I'm an embarrassment!"

Michael pursed his lips and snapped a hand out to snag him by the chin, forcing his head around to peer into those watering eyes.

"That's enough. No more of that talk, do you understand me little brother. You are not being replaced in any sort of way. There is nothing left for me to teach you Gadreel, that is why I did not choose you, you know all of my teachings and you will always be my most cherished student."

Letting go of the chin he reached instead for the empty plate, "As for the rest, you will get there, one day at a time, and you best believe that I will be at your side every step, and then some. You are not going anywhere. I am afraid that we have become quite attached to you and do not see ourselves letting you go so easy."

Gadreel looked up at him with slightly wet eyes, having gotten used to such things being said to him, but even still it was such of a unknown feeling to be told such loving things was something that always rolled his emotions. Though it was becoming so common in his life now it was still something he had to get used to.

"Really?"

"Of course, have we ever given you reason to believe otherwise, would we stay with you after you have those night terrors? Make it our mission to make you smile at least once a day? I am afraid you are stuck with us now little one, stuck with our rules and our coddling and our constant tickle attacks on those little toes of yours and that little spot right about, here."

Gadreel giggled when a single finger wiggled into a spot right above his left hip and he twisted away.

"We adore you, our little moon stone, you won't being going anywhere nor your station changing."

He settled down as the finger withdrew itself from his hip there and Michael brushed a knuckle under his chin.

"However, our love for you aside, your behavior was absolutely appalling and needs to be rectified so it does not happen again."

Gadreel remembered being taken over Raphael's knee after word had spread that he had killed that prophet. And though Kevin Tran had since forgiven him for such a deed it had not stopped him from being punished for it.

"Are you go-"

"No little one, though your behavior did resemble the behavior of a fledglings, your bottom will be spared this time. No I think it more appropriate, that you are here by grounded to your quarters for a year, an early bed time will give you plenty of time to reflect and gain a few extra hours of rest."

Michael smiled softly, "So I would imagine it is best you get yourself ready for bed," he scratched his cheek softly, "Because you new bedtime is quickly approaching."


	6. Happiest

It was easy to say that Gadreel was only happiest in one sort of moment.

He was only truly happiest when all four Archangels were off duty and it was a day of rest and they would all go to the Garden, they would have a picnic and enjoy their company. Lay out in the sun on soft blankets and tell stories of childhoods gone by laughing and carrying on, some how Gadreel always ended up under the four of them, a squirming, kicking, shrieking mess who was way too ticklish for his own good.

And who apparently had a laugh that was just too adorable for his own good too.

Then they'd all settle down, Lucifer's voice a soft smooth sound in the background, singing gentle enochian lullabies. Gadreel would always end up turned onto his stomach during the one sided tickle torture, and Michael would scratch at his back softly, in slow soothing circles that they knew he liked so much.

Gabriel would sit at his head, running gentle fingers through his hair and Raphael would work his fingers into the knots on his shoulders.

He'd purr and make other unmanly sounds of contentment and they would all end up cuddled together and napping in the afternoon sun like they were a little pack of fledglings all tuckered out from a day of playing.

Those were the moments he liked most.


	7. Happiest

The thing about his scars, the archangels were more sensitive to them then he was, Gadreel had grown long since used to seeing them in the mirror whenever he removed his shirt, when he got undressed to bath, or it was plainly a hot day.

He did not mind them anymore, not as much as they did, they were a part of him in his opinion and being so sensitive about them would not change the fact that they were there. He'd learned to grow with them and move on like he should, stronger then ever.

Gadreel didn't mind others seeing them, but what he was sensitive about was when they would point and whisper. He was not some sort of zoo exhibit. He was not an amusement park attraction to point and talk about as if he couldn't hear you.

Michael still went silent at the sight of them, guilty over an action that had happened thousands of years previous.

He didn't often walk around without a shirt on as his older brothers were prone to tickle attacks when he did, but there was certain days when it could be seen.

The sun was shining bright this warm sunny day, it was a lazy day today as well and that was what made this even better today, after having just taken a shower and his hair still dripping slightly Gadreel walked into the atrium calmly and sleepily.

His four older brothers smiled at him brightly and ushered him over with their hands. Gabriel was sleeping, back from a mission on earth that had lasted longer then it should have, head cushioned on Raphael's lap. He dropped down between Michael and Lucifer and they shared a smile as they reached for him.

Gadreel was their light, they made that clear every day.

Michael gave a sad small sigh and reached a finger up to trace over the wave like scars, he giggled lightly at the feeling and twisted slightly, his older brother smiled airily and stopped his tracing a moment later pulling him back into a comfortable lounging position. Lucifer scratches as his shoulders and his upper back.

"You should take a nap too, you've had a very exciting week yourself, I saw you training last week. None stop training is dangerous even for a well seasoned warrior such as yourself."

"We could force you."

"Oh yes, we know very well how to get you to sleep."

He's pulled back between them both, fingers massaging in and made nice and comfortable, "Let's get you all nice and cozy here."

Fingers scratched at his upper back and were working the knots out of his shoulders.

"Get all of those little spots that always make you purr like a little kitten."

He slept for a long time that afternoon and well into the night. Gabriel even woke up at some point and made a comment about him being so 'freaking adorable' and though he had wanted to go off and cause trouble but Raphael refused to let him go to do so and soon he was back to slumbering softly like the fledgling he hadn't been in a very long time.

They talked well into the night, all three petting their respective little ones heads and scratching little circles on their shoulders and backs, Gadreel shifted once and it was only to turn more into his oldest brother's leg as the night was coming in cool and Michael was naturally warm.

A hand pet back his hair softly, "That's it, there you go, you rest up little one."


End file.
